


Gift Snippets: Elfquest

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four quick scenes from Elfquest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Snippets: Elfquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



Geoki strayed nearer still to Dart, his eyes shy even as he braced for what changes came from being clear to his friend. "I… you are… the beautiful that you are…" His tongue was tied, and he began to doubt what he wished would be welcome. 

Dart looked up at his friend, still a startling thing for the elf to have seen his friend grow so tall in such few seasons, and smiled. "Do you wish to be lovemates as well as friends?" he asked, to push aside the human shyness around such things. Geoki blushed, but nodded fiercely. Dart took his hands, leading him back to his own bower.

* * *

There was just a subtle shift in her body, as she searched for the piece of leather she wanted, her eyes landing on it. Strongbow was closer to it, and picked it up, handing it over without comment. They continued to work in silence, until a glance around by Strongbow had Moonshade gathering up the pieces of her work. He nodded, packing away his tools and new arrows. Together, they went to their home within the Father Tree, no words needed that they had done enough work for one day.

* * *

Treestump had known all of the Wolfriders all of their lives, seeing them through tragedy and triumph alike. It was Clearbrook, though, to whom he felt the most affinity as the tribe changed and grew. It was not just because she was the closest to age to him, but that she had been through as many changes as he had, in the worst and best ways alike. She had endured so much, and yet she stood strong and steady, once the grief madness left her. He would wait, knowing the depths of pain that losing a lifemate brought. In time, though… he would let her know that he was available, should she need a person to turn to.

* * *

Nightfall took one look at her friend, and then cast a glance over her shoulder at Redlance. He nodded, rising from the furs and slipping past, only offering a brief grip of Moonshade's shoulder in comfort before going to seek another bed for the night.

It was not a secret among the Wolfriders and the others that recent changes had weighed heavily on the strong lifemates that were Moonshade and Strongbow. As change took its toll, the pair were less at ease, and Nightfall had stepped in to be the listener Moonshade needed. Not that there was much talking, given that Moonshade could be as quiet as her mate. But it did bring an easing, as the tribe's tanner tried to find her way forward, rather than mire down too sickly in a past that didn't always fit the now.


End file.
